Luthori General Election 3913
24 | popular_vote1 = 11,611,094 | percentage1 = 35.64% | swing1 = 6.95 | image2 = | leader2 = Joe Purefoy | leader_since2 = 3899 | party2 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat2 = NA | last_election2 = 22.00%, 83 Seats | seats2 = 88 | seat_change2 = 5 | popular_vote2 = 7,471,986 | percentage2 = 22.94% | swing2 = 0.94 | image3 = | leader3 = Emily Creasy | leader_since3 = 3906 | party3 = Citizens - Party of the Citizenry | leaders_seat3 = Orange | last_election3 = 12.73%, 46 Seats | seats3 = 55 | seat_change3 = 9 | popular_vote3 = 4,768,138 | percentage3 = 14.64% | swing3 = 1.92 | image4 = | leader4 = Augustus Dam | leader_since4 = 3912 | party4 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat4 = Geharon | last_election4 = 11.72%, 43 seats | seats4 = 41 | seat_change4 = 2 | popular_vote4 = 3,504,300 | percentage4 = 10.76% | swing4 = 0.96 | image5 = | leader5 = Bruce Tennent | leader_since5 = 3903 | party5 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat5 = NA | last_election5 = 4.61%, 15 Seats | seats5 = 18 | seat_change5 = 3 | popular_vote5 = 1,861,751 | percentage5 = 5.72% | swing5 = 1.11 | image6 = | leader6 = Unknown | leader_since6 = NA | party6 = Fiscal Conservative Party of Luthori | leaders_seat6 = NA | last_election6 = New | seats6 = 13 | seat_change6 = New | popular_vote6 = 1,258,690 | percentage6 = 3.86% | swing6 = New | image7 = | leader7 = James Burlington | leader_since7 = 3911 | party7 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat7 = Geharon | last_election7 = 2.50%, 8 Seats | seats7 = 11 | seat_change7 = 3 | popular_vote7 = 1,161,215 | percentage7 = 3.56% | swing7 = 1.06 | image8 = | leader8 = Ellie Jones | leader_since8 = 3906 | party8 = Liberal Labour Party | leaders_seat8 = NA | last_election8 = 4.62%, 17 Seats | seats8 = 9 | seat_change8 = 8 | popular_vote8 = 938,823 | percentage8 = 2.88% | swing8 = 1.74 |map_image = ElectionMap3911.jpg |map_size = 250px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Duchy. | title = Largest Party | posttitle = Largest after | before_election = Bryan Arinson | before_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party | after_election = Bryan Arinson | after_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party |color1 = 0047AB |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = 00FA9A |color4 = FF0000 |color5 = FFD700 |color6 = 98FB98 |color7 = 6495ED |color8 = FF69B4 }} The Luthori General Election 3913 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 355 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. There were 74,673,041 people with suffrage. A total of 32,575,997 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a disappointing 43.62%. Overview and Electoral System Luthori General Elections are scheduled take place every four years, however any party in the Diet may propose calling an early election which only needs majority support from the house. The Imperial Diet consisting of 355 seats is elected using party-list proportional representation and seats are allocated using the D'Hondt method of calculation. Each region is allocated seats based on population meaning each of the five regions are allocated 71 seats each, with all regions having equal populations. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the 3911 General Election took part in the 3913 election, one new right-wing party was founded, the Fiscal Conservative Party (FCP), which was seen as a split from the CPL. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) * Liberal Alliance (LA) * Fiscal Conservative Party (FCP) Centre * Citizens (C's) * Liberal Labour Party (LLP) Centre-Left to Left Wing * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Choice © * Social Democratic League (SDL) Results The results marked an upward trend for all right-wing parties with the newly formed, Fiscal Conservative Party, considered by many a split from the CPL, winning 3.8% of the vote and bagging thirteen seats in the Diet. The CPL benefited most from the dissolution of the Alliance Against Left winning 35.6% , the highest winning total since the Hosian Socialist Party won 36.3% of the vote in 3893. Choice saw minor gains in terms of the the number of votes won, winning 0.94% more than they did last time, but managed to grab five extra seats, largely due to the dissolution of the AAL. Citizens managed to establish themselves as the third party in Luthori politics, making gains of 9 seats and capturing 14.6% of the vote. The SDL made small losses, losing only two seats in the Diet, many pundits commented that their new leader didn't capture many voters, and lacked enthusiasm. The Luthori Liberal Democratic Party made a small gain of three seats. The Liberal Alliance and Liberal Labour Party continued to sit at the bottom, once again swapping places with the LA making gains of three and the LLP losing eight seats in the election.